Wednesday's Wrath
by Gor-Gor
Summary: 13-year old Wednesday has always been one to harbor hatred for everything. But what happens when neglection from her family finally steers her over the edge? There will be two more chapters to this. Rated M for homicide, and incest in later chapters. Crazy!Wednesday/Morticia R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday was sick of being looked down on by the family. REALLY sick. It was always either Pugsley this, or Pugsley that. Hell, even the BABY got more attention from the family from her. So she decided that enough was enough. After another round of torture at school, Wednesday came in through the front door, fuming. She got a "Hi, Wednesday." from her father Gomez, but that was it. Her mother, Morticia, was too into her book to even look up. Just the sight of her parents not even giving the slightest care about her made her stomach turn. It was already growling due to the fact that she had literally hid in the boiler room during lunch period and stayed there until school let out. She had snuck out the back of the school so that people never noticed that she skipped the rest of her classes.

With a scoff, she turned around and went up the stairs to her room. At least I know that Homer cares about me, Wednesday thought. She was referring to her pet spider of course, the one who always understood how she felt when the others didn't. Poor Wednesday had what most people would call a rough life. Not only was she treated as the last child at home, but at school she was picked on because of her demeanor and looks, and most people stayed clear of her. She sat down on her carpet, tucking her knees to her chin as her stomach growled again. "What's my purpose in this world…? Am I a mistake? Does no one care about my existence..?" She asked her pet spider. Homer of course, said nothing in reply. Now that she thought about it, she remembered getting Homer as a pet for her 13th birthday, this year. She sighed, watching as her spider getting off her and scurrying to another part of the room, as her stomach growled for the 6th time that day. "I really should eat.." Wednesday said to herself. "But first…I have a little score to settle with my family…"

Later that night, Morticia woke up from her sleep, feeling in the mood to satisfy her sudden chocolate craving. She headed toward the kitchen, unaware of the small hooded figure that had slipped past her. She got out what she wanted, and sat down to eat when she suddenly heard a several gunshots go off. What's worse is that it sounded like they were going off inside the house. Quickly Morticia put her plate down and ran to their bedroom, only to find Gomez in bed, laying in a pool of blood. She put her hands to her chest, nearly having a heart attack. Who could've done this?! Morticia wondered. She ran upstairs to Pugsley's room and her heart nearly stopped. Pugsley was there, but he was hung by one of the ties in his room.

Her mind raced as she hurried to downstairs to the baby's room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was asleep. Her heart sank, however, when she realized that he wasn't moving at all. It was as if he had been suffocated in his sleep. That was the final blow to her. She walked into the hallway, and slid down the wall, crying. She didn't know what kind of monster would do that to her family. After 15 minutes, she decided to call the police. She hadn't gotten far however, when she was knocked out by a blow to the back of the head.

When she came to, she found herself in the cellar of the mansion. She tried to get up but she saw that her arms and legs were chained down. She ran through her memory, trying to pick out someone who could've hated her family enough to kill them. She also knew that Lurch was gone on a trip, so he couldn't have known about it, or done it for that matter. She also knew that Wednesday wasn't in bed, so she guessed she was in the bathroom or something of that nature. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a small hooded figure made it's way over to her. The person stopped in front of her, a mask on it's face. "Glad to see you're awake…" The figure said, in a voice that was all too familiar to her. "No….it can't be…." Morticia told herself, not wanting to believe it. The figure laughed, taking the mask off, revealing a girl with two black braided ponytails, staring back at Morticia with a creepy grin plastered on her face. (See the scene from the Addams Family Values, where Wednesday fakes perkiness so that she, Pugsley, and Joel don't have to be stuck in that cabin again.)

"Hello, mother."

Morticia screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

-WARNING. INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER.-

Morticia couldn't believe it. Her own _daughter _was the one that killed her family! But the question is, _WHY? _Why would she do such a thing? She noticed Wednesday was back in her usual attire, and was relieved when she no longer had the creepy look on her face. She sat up once she saw her daughter approaching her.

Wednesday walked over to her mother, in a more graceful manner than before. Her stoic expression was unreadable as she held an object behind her back that Morticia couldn't see. "Wednesday...what's that thing you have there?" Her mother asked. "Oh...just a toy...I got kinda bored down here so I figured I would play with you." Morticia started at Wednesday in disbelief. "What do you m-" She cut herself off as she realized what the "toy" that her daughter was talking about, was. And it wasn't long before Wednesday started using it on her, thrusting it in and out of her pussy. "Wednesday! Why are you doing this?!" Morticia cried out, her voice clouded with fear and lust. Wednesday didn't answer, and kept fucking her with the dildo.

By the time Wednesday was finished violating her mother, Morticia was sore. Unfortunately for her, Wednesday was not finished. She then stuck a finger into her mother's pussy, causing her to cry out with lust. Morticia by this time, had thrown away the concept of her being tapped into by her own daughter. Wednesday on the other hand, showed no emotion as she continued to please her mother. "That's it, Wednesday...more PLEASE!" Morticia cried. Wednesday obliged, adding a second finger. Soon, a third. Morticia braced herself as another orgasm rocked her, her juices spilling onto Wednesday's hand.

Wednesday sat down in front of her mother, tired of giving her pleasure. Morticia stared back at her, sore from head to toe. "Now Darling...would you mind telling me what that was about, as well as why you did what you did?" Wednesday took a deep breath and sighed. "I violated you because I knew you were in a lot of stress so I gave you release..." She paused for a second before continuing. "Mother, do you know what it's like to have your heart torn right out of you? Do you know what it's like to never get handed opportunites, or get treated like complete shit? Or ignored all the time, even by your own family? Do you know what it's like to be ridiculed by everyone around you?" Morticia nodded. "Yes...I realize now that me and my husband Gomez made a terrible mistake, ignoring you like that. You didn't deserve that, and you surely don't deserve horrible parents like us...or me, in this case..." She finished, hanging her head in shame. "I spared you...because the others were in the way and it was the only way I could have you for myself. I love you, Mother, in a relationship kind of way. It's something that the others wouldn't understand tolerate," She sighed, "So I had to do it.."

Morticia nodded, taking in all this information. Afterward, Wednesday unchained her and sat in her lap. "I'm very disappointed that you stooped to the level of homicide, darling..." Morticia started, "But quite honestly, i've begun to have feelings for you too." She admitted. "It seems very wrong, especially because you are my own offspring, but I can't make these feelings go away..." Wednesday turned around and kissed her mother passionately on the lips, putting her mind at ease. Morticia returned the kiss, just as passionate.

After the kiss, Wednesday settled back into her mother's lap. "So...where do we go from here?" Morticia ran her fingers through her daughter's her. Wednesday's stomach growled again and her mother chuckled lightly. "Well the first thing to do is to get some food into you." She smiled. "You promise...not to tell anyone about this...right?" Wednesday looked up at her mother, worriedly. "Don't worry my dear, your secret is safe with me." Wednesday nodded, both of them unaware of a kid with black hair and glasses about Wednesday's age, listening to the whole thing outside of the cellar. He ran off to the authorities once he heard what Wednesday did. Morticia rubbed Wednesday's stomach soothingly. "Would you perhaps go for some chocolate? I could use some myself." She asked. "Yes mother, that would be good." Wednesday replied. Morticia leaned over to get a good look at Wednesday's face after she said that, and beamed at what she saw.

For once in her life, Wednesday Addams smiled a genuine smile.

I'm aware that I suck at writing lemon fics or scenes. Anywhore, Chapter 3 is coming up soon. I won't tell you guys about it just yet, but I will say that it's going to be epic. And the pairing of Mor/Wed is going to a whole new level. Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday woke up in a jail cell. She looked around, shocked at where she was. But then suddenly, it all came back to her. She remembered about to leave with Mother, but the cops broke into the cellar, ripped her from her Mother, and locked her away. She knew her mother didn't know who eavesdropped on them, but she had a good idea who. She growled to herself as she began to make plans of revenge.

Morticia was a complete wreck. Not only was her family gone, but Wednesday had been ripped from her. She sat down in the cellar, sobbing. "What can I even do anymore?! I'm all _alone!_" Morticia wailed. Her sadness quickly turned into anger, however. She balled up her fists. "I'm going to free my daughter, and then I'm going to make whoever ratted Wednesday out, pay dearly!" She yelled in utter rage, and stormed out of the cellar, her goals set in mind.

Wednesday sat in her cell, brooding. Her stomach had been growling for the last half hour. She turned around on her stomach, intent on letting sleep come to her again. It wasn't long however, until she heard her cell open. "It's your lucky day, youngster. Some kind lady has paid your bail." Wednesday blinked, unsure of what to make of this. And then it hit her like a shitload of bricks. _Mother! _Wednesday cheered internally. So she _DID _come back for me after all...

Morticia was feeling very proud of herself as she guided Wednesday out of the prison doors. They soon arrived back at the house again, and went inside. "Just _HOW _did you pull that off, Mother?" Wednesday asked. "Oh it was nothing. A little thing called 'Fake IDs', darling." Morticia snickered. Wednesday's demeanor turned serious all of a sudden. "I think we need to take care of our rat." Morticia nodded. "Yes we do." She suddenly had a bright idea, and she smirked evilly. "And I think I know how do to it.."

Joel was scared out of his mind. He just reported Wednesday, a girl that he once loved, to the police because of what she did. His parents were gone for the weekend, so he had the house to himself. Little did he know that today was Halloween, and he know that on that day, the Addams were at the top of their game. He grabbed a baseball bat from the garage and quickly made his way to his room, locking the doors and windows. He smiled to himself, thinking he was safe.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong. Wednesday and Morticia, now donning leather catsuits that Morticia had picked out, much to the bewilderment of Wednesday, easily picked the lock to the garage. They snuck into the kitchen, and Wednesday's stomach let out a groan of hunger. "_Shhhh!" _Morticia scolded in a harsh whisper, "_Do you want him to know we're here?!" _Wednesday looked down, embarrassed. "_Sorry mother..." _She whispered, shamefully. Joel sat upright in bed. He swore he heard something, but after dismissing it as his imagination, went back under the covers again.

The two girls snuck upstairs quietly and made it to his door without detection. When Morticia heard him snoring away in his room, she used a pin to expertly pick the lock on the door, opening it slowly. Joel heard the same groan again, except it was _LOUDER. _He peeked over the covers and gasped in horror. Wednesday was staring him _dead in the face. _"Uh...what's going on? And why are you both dressed like that?" He stammered, shrinking back. "Joel, this is going to hurt me more than it will you.' Wednesday said, before knocking him out.

Joel woke up, only to find himself tied to a chair by rope. His mouth was taped, and the first thing he saw were Wednesday and Morticia, still dressed in the same outfits. "Mmmmhhmhmhmhm!" Joel cried, hopelessly. Morticia grinned, gliding over to him. "Having trouble speaking?" She yanked the tape off him, causing him to yelp. "What do you want from me?" He asked fearfully. "Simple. We want you to leave us alone, and forget this ever happened." Morticia said simply. Joel nodded, eager to get out of this situation. "But...you dare get me or my daughter in trouble again, and I will be back to finish the job myself. _Do I make myself clear?_" She said, with a warning tone in her voice. "Yes!" Joel shouted. "Now please let me go!" Morticia nodded to her daughter, who set him free. Upon leaving, she turned back around, facing him. "Joel...if you value your life, you will listen to my mother." Joel nodded again, and the two girls left just as silently. Joel afterward climbed back into bed, trying to get sleep to take him so he could forget about all that happened. Unfortunately, sleep never came.

Morticia took a big whiff of the air as she and Wednesday walked the streets under the night sky. It was a full moon tonight, and the two Addams women were feeling very happy. Another growl from Wednesday's belly reminded them that she hadn't eaten all day. Morticia couldn't fight back a laugh, and Wednesday just blushed dark red. "I know the perfect place to eat!" Morticia exclaimed. "Come Darling, I'll take you to the place that I loved to eat at as a child." Wednesday nodded. "Yes Mother."

So there you have it. The two Addams women finally get to be with each other, Wednesday finally got to eat, and Joel never bothered them again. Thank you all for reading this story. Have a dreadful day!

Ultimate Wednesday,


End file.
